my first day after school
by The Joker's Ears and Eyes
Summary: Bella's first day after school. What happens when she returns home and finds someone there? Read to find out! rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been thinking about this for a while. I was just thinking one day about what some 'what ifs' when this story came to me. It takes place after the first chapter of **_**Twilight**_** with the last sentence "I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting the tears the whole way there." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, which makes her awesome.**

**Bella POV:**

I couldn't fight the tears much longer. I pulled off to the side of the road and let the tears flow. I didn't understand. Why had he glared at me like that? Was he angry with me for staring at him during lunch? What a stupid reason to get angry over. No. He obviously had a problem with something else. I hadn't done anything wrong. I wiped away the last of the tears and continued my way to Charlie's house.

I pulled into the driveway and parked my truck. I walked up to the door and pulled out the key that was hidden by the eaves by the door. I unlocked the door and stuck the key back in place.

I tossed my bag onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. I pulled open the refrigerator door, when a wave of tears hit me again. _Great. _I thought to myself. _I sure am crying a lot today._ I thought I had told myself not to cry over this silly thing. I had not done anything that would offend him.

I wiped away the tears again, when I heard a noise coming from upstairs. I froze. I heard a deep voice cussing. For a burglar he was pretty loud. I did the first thing I could think of. I quickly and quietly shut the fridge door and snuck towards the door. Maybe he wouldn't hear me. I was wrong. Just as left the kitchen I knocked into the coffee table, a vase falling off and smashing onto the floor. I froze again. I looked up and saw a man dashing down the stairs. He was about 6'4" and had greasy black hair. He looked strong and probably worked out everyday.

My mind seemed to have stopped working for a moment. Then with out thinking about I ran. Which was stupid. Since I am a klutz I tripped over my own two feet and then the man grabbed me by my shirt and put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream." He said breathing on the back of my neck. He pulled me back into the kitchen and pushed me into one of the chairs. "Don't move." He muttered. I did as I was told.

I could hear him behind me, searching for something in the drawer. He came back and yanked my arms behind my back and tied them to the chair. Then he bent down and tied my legs to the legs of the chair.

My heart was pounding so fast, that I was sure the man could hear it. How could this be happening? First I was glared at while at school. Now I am being tied up in my own house. What else could happen? I knew what else could happen. All I have to do now is sit back and wait for it to happen.

**All right! What do you think of my first fanfic? Be honest! Please review and tell me what ya think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry if you didn't (I'm new to fanfiction). Don't forget to review at the end! Sorry for how short the first chapter was. It looked longer on Microsoft word. ****D **

**Bella POV**

Please tell me I wasn't going to die. It's only my second day in Forks and I'm already in danger. _STOP IT, Bella! You are not going to die!_ I thought to myself.

The burglar was back upstairs grabbing anything he could get his grubby hands on. Why would he come here? Unless Charlie had a secret stash of money hidden somewhere, we didn't have much.

I was trying to get my arms untangled, moving my arms back and forwards, when I saw something white flash by. I froze, again. Slowly, I turned my head over my right shoulder. There was no one there. I looked to the left. No one. I was probably just scared, so my mind tricked me into seeing things. I let out a slow, long sigh and tried to relax. But I heard someone speak behind me and I went ridged in my chair.

"Bella?" a soft velvety voice spoke.

It wasn't the burglar. The burglar's voice was low and gruff. This voice sounded like music. I turned, as much as I could, to look behind me. Standing there was Edward Cullen, his coal black eyes shining with worry and – frustration?

I wasn't sure how to react. Was I relived? Or scared? I remembered the hostile glare he had given me during biology class, and couldn't help but feel frightened.

"W-What are you doing hear?" I stuttered.

He looked away, his eyes narrowing. Then he looked back at me and smiled a breath taking crooked smile. "It's nice to see you too." He said chuckling.

I blushed. "Sorry. But what _are_ you doing here?"

"Dose it really matter? Aren't you glad someone is rescuing you?" he asked.

"I guess not and yes, I am glad." **(A/N: by the way they are whispering) **

He chuckled again as he began untying my arms. When he finished untying my legs he stood up and grabbed my arm, his icy cold fingers made me jump. He noticed and quickly let go. He then headed towards the front of the house, beaconing me to follow him. He was so graceful. It was like he was gliding across the floor.

When we exited the kitchen he suddenly stopped, putting his arm out to stop me. Me being a klutz, smashed into him. He stayed frozen for a few seconds and right as I was about to ask him what was wrong, he grabbed my arm, this time not letting go when I shivered. He was quickly running to the door, with me flying behind him. Behind me I heard the burglar gasp then shouting at us.

Edward didn't stop when we got outside. He continued running to his car. He yanked open the drivers' door pulling me in with him then tossed me into the passenger seat and at almost the same time he was driving down the road. I glanced at the speed odometer and saw that we were going 140 miles per hour.

"WHOA!!!!" I shouted. I was sure if my heart went any faster I would die. "Slow down!"

He glanced over at me and smiled his breath-taking smile again. "Don't worry. We won't crash."

"Yeah _we_ won't. You will. You're the one driving."

"I've never been in an accident."

"Well I'm sure you haven't, but since we are miles away from my house I'm sure you can slow down now."

He sighed, and then slowed down to 80 miles. He seemed frustrated again. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and appeared not to be breathing.

"Um. Maybe I should get home now." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

He looked up at me; his black eyes seemed to look through me. "Yes." He agreed. "I'll take you back." He made a wide U-turn, and then picked his speed up to 100. I scowled at the dashboard, trying to avoid his eyes. There was no use in arguing about his speeding issues.

I remembered what had happened in biology this afternoon. How he had glared at me. Now that he had saved me from that burglar I figured he must have been angry at something else. I was wrong. When I glanced back at him he was sitting as far away as he could from me and had his face scrunched up, as if the sun was shinning in his eyes or he smelled something real bad.

We pulled up to Charlie's house and I began to get out when Edward grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked. He looked frustrated again.

He smiled and said, "Be careful getting out okay. With your luck you'd probably trip on your way up." He was shaking with laughter.

I glared at him. "Whatever you say." I got out of his car and slammed the door. Just as he had predicted, I tripped on the second step up to the door and had to grab the doorframe to stop myself from falling. I walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich; I didn't feel like cooking anything tonight. Besides, Charlie didn't have anything good. I was going to have to go shopping tomorrow. I could tell that tomorrow was going to be a _long _day.

**Okay there was chapter 2! It's a little longer than the first which by the way sorry again for the length. I didn't expect it to be that short. Anyway please review! I need more advice! (And I am going to write it in Edward's POV in the next chapter).**

**XX I Love The Twilight Series XX**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm writing a chapter in Edward's view! Thanks to moonifrui and help-me-if-you-can for being my first 2 reviews! I love reviews! Even if they are mean I'll take them! Really, I mean it! D All of yall are awesome and I hope you enjoy this story from Edward's view. (By the way this chapter is the first chapter in Edward's view) I love Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!!!! This is going to be a fun chapter to write. Edward over thinks everything, so it will most likely be longer than the first chapter, which is good…isn't it? Oh and I'll know if you are really reading this because If you are I need you to vote on my poll and review…and when you review I'll know you read this. (Did that make sense?) Wow. This is a long A/N. It just goes on and on and on and on and on…oh. Sorry I'll write the story now.

**Oh yeah, I forgot to add this to my last chapter, I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, which means she owns my mind, as well. (Because I'm obsesses with the Twilight series) **

**Edward's POV**

I had come so close to killing her. The smell of her blood haunted me still. I was sitting in the drivers seat of my Volvo waiting for my 'brothers and sisters' to get here. They weren't really related to me. We only pretended so the humans won't get suspicious.

I spotted them near the gym and scowled as they made there way here at human speed. They needed to get here before I changed my mind again… The way Bella Swan had looked at me when I glared at her. I could see the fear that shined in her eyes. How I must had looked to her. She hadn't done anything wrong. She must have thought I was an awful person. I was an awful person, minus the person part. I was a vampire and I had wanted to kill her. I was worse than awful. I was a monster. I had almost not only killed an innocent human, but I almost exposed my family. I know what I have to do now. I'll have to leave. I can't stay here and risk exposing my family.

I took of as soon as Rose, Emmett, and Jasper got into the back seat and Alice got in the passenger seat. They glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. Out loud, anyway.

_What's the matter Edward? _Alice asked in her head.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. It made me feel weak. Like I couldn't take the smell of blood.

Alice's face turned expressionless and I knew she was looking into my future.

"You don't have to leave, you know. We'll work something out. Hunt more or…or." I was shaking my head. There _was_ no other choice. I had to leave.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. He looked back and forwards between Alice and I. "So. Are you going to tell us, or are you going to continue having one of your silent conversations?" Emmett was getting impatient.

Jasper looked uncomfortable. He could feel all my frustration and I knew he was about to try and relax me. Yes. I could feel it now. It ran down my body, but I wasn't sure if it helped any. I usually didn't like my emotions being controlled but right now I didn't mind. I let him try to calm me but I was still angry and frustrated. I was angry with myself for almost losing it and frustrated at myself because I could not read Bella Swan's mind. I was also ashamed of myself. I couldn't believe that I had almost exposed my family. But now, all I feel now is relaxation.

"No." I growled, answering Emmett's question. I pulled up to the house; nobody got out of the car. I was irritated. They just couldn't leave without an explanation, could they? I sighed scowling at the dashboard and began telling them what happened.

I recalled what had happened during biology class. How I didn't know what she was thinking because I couldn't read her mind. I remembered the fear and confusion shinning in her eyes as I glared at her. Her cheeks flushed red and I had almost killed her right there. How her smell had hit me like a bowling ball hitting the pins. How I had almost lost it, almost killed the whole class just so no one could tell anyone what happened when I bent over the new girl and bit into her.

I was staring out the window when I finished; I couldn't look at their faces. But I knew what they would look like even if I didn't look at them. Emmett would have his mouth hanging open, stupidly. Rose would be looking off in another direction acting like she didn't care. Jasper would look ashamed because he had just thought about me messing up and that would mean he wasn't the weakest link anymore. Alice's face would be blank, expressionless. She would be looking into my future, perhaps Bella's.

"Will you just get out now? I have to go to the hospital to tell Carlisle that I have to leave." I asked impatiently. At human speed Jasper, Emmett, and Rose got out of the car. Alice stayed in the front seat, waiting for me to look at her. I didn't and she sighed.

"We'll miss you Edward." As soon as she was out of the car I speed of, not really knowing where I was going. **(As in he's not sure if he is going to go see Carlisle or Bella…) **

**Hope you liked it! If you did… Review!!! If you didn't…Review! (And tell me why…I need to know how to improve!) Sorry I took awhile to update. My dad kept kicking me off the computer and I had my English TAKS test Wednesday, so I've been kind of busy. Sorry a lot of the story was A/N's; I just wanted to…uhhhhh...I forgot. ) Anyway I think I'll add a question to this…that way you'll want to review! **

**QUESTON(s): Do you like the story? Should I continue writing? **

**XX I Love The Twilight Series XX **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is the last chapter of this story I'm going to write

A/N: this is the last chapter of this story I'm going to write. I'm just getting a little bored with it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and if you (at least) liked this story then I hope you will enjoy the new story I'm writing, "Vampires and Werewolves and Witches, Oh MY!". Sorry if you wanted to hear a lot more of this story but I just wanted to start something different. And here it is the final chapter. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nothing is mine! **

**Edward's POV:**

I was on my way to the hospital were my 'father' worked, while I thought about my day. I thought about my family, and how I was abandoning them. I thought about Bella, how good she smelled. The monster in me smiled, then growled quietly. No! I must not think about that. I will not give in to the monster I am. I might be a monster, but it is not what I want to be. 

Think of your family – I told myself. Think about how you will be exposing them (and myself) for what we are if I kill Bella. Forks is the best place we have ever lived in. In Forks we can come out in the day and not have to worry about the sun. 

Why did 'she' have to come here? She has ruined everything my family has worked for. That is why I have to leave. If I don't I might kill her and that will ruin everything as well. 

I stopped my Volvo and looked around. I was surprised to see that I was not in front of the hospital, but in front of Chief Swan's house. I was so deep in thought that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I started to start my car again when I heard someone's booming 'voice'. I knew it wasn't Charlie's or Bella's. Who could it be? 

_Oh great. The chief's daughter is here. What am I supposed to do now? She saw me so she is going to have a pretty good description to give to her father. _The loud 'voice' thought. 

_I don't have a choice. As soon as I'm done gathering everything I need I'm going to have to kill her. It's the only choice I have._

What? No, no, no! I won't let him. He is almost worse than me – possibly even worse. He does have another choice. He could just go to prison on theft charges, but now if he does kill her he'll also go to prison on murder charges. He can't kill her. But – isn't that why I was here? I should leave right now. But then I'll be leaving her to 'him'. Maybe, maybe I could go in there and be able to control myself. I don't think I can. But I have to try. 

I got out of my car, quickly sprinted to the door and tried to open it. It opened easily. Bella must have forgotten to lock it. Not that it being locked would have stopped me. As soon as the door opened her scent hit me just the same as before. I stopped myself from breathing and took another step forward. I could hear the robbers 'voice' still. He was upstairs rummaging through Bella's jewelry box. 

I ran into the living area, still holding my breath, then to the edge of the kitchen. Bella was tied to a chair in the middle of the kitchen. She was struggling to untie herself. Her heartbeat was beating fast and I thought to myself that if it beat any faster she would die. Her blood was racing through her circulation system and it was calling to me. 

I took another step forward and took a deep breath, just as I did in Alice's vision. I ran in vampire speed behind Bella and she jumped in her seat. She glanced to her left then to her right, her heartbeat going even faster – her blood pulsing. NO! I blocked those thought out of my mind. I needed to get Bella out of here. I listened for the robber. He was still in Bella's room, grabbing everything that wasn't bolted to the ground or wall. 

I could do this. I'll get Bella out of here then leave and I won't come back. 

"Bella?" I said quietly. She jumped again and turned around in her seat as much as she could. Her eyes widened and I could tell she was panicking. 

"W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered. Of course she was frightened of me. I scared her. Now, what was I supposed to tell her? _Oh, Hi Bella. I'm here to drink your blood, because I'm a vampire._ Yeah, right. I decided to act like it was normal for a boy who glared at you during biology to come to your house. Which wasn't difficult since I am an excellent liar. 

"It's nice to see you to." 

She blushed, apologized then asked again. 

I almost couldn't stand it when she blushed. I had to close my eyes for a while, and then when I opened them I said. "Does it really matter? Aren't you glad someone is rescuing you?" She nodded her head and said yes. I quickly untied her from the chair and unthinkingly I grabbed her arm. She jumped at my cold touch and I quickly let go. I walked slowly (for a vampire) into the living area, and then froze. I could hear the burglar stepping down the stairs. I grabbed Bella's arm again this time not letting go when she shivered. I raced down to the Volvo and tossed Bella into the passenger seat. This was bad. I wasn't supposed to bring her to my car! But I can't leave he out there in the open. She would most likely get caught again. The monster inside me rejoiced. She was all alone with me. I had her and no one will know what happened. No, no, no, NO! I was still racing down the road, not really paying attention to where I was going. 

"WHOA!! Slow down!" Her heartbeat picked up again. 

"We won't crash." I said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, _We _won't. You will. You're the one driving."

"I've never been in an accident."

"Well I'm sure you haven't, but since we are miles away from my house I'm sure you can slow down now." She was getting angry. I sighed. I needed to get her back home before Charlie gets there. I'm sure the robber left, but if I'm lucky he didn't get that far. Because once I find him I was going to kill him. 

I drove back to Bella's house going slower, just to please her; thought I don't think she was satisfied. 

The monster was yelling at me. I was just going to let her go? How stupid was I? No, I'm doing the right thing. I pulled up to Chief Swan's house and to the robbers luck; I couldn't 'hear' him. Bella sat there for a moment then as she started to get out, the monster inside me reached out and grabbed her before she got out. She jumped again then turned around and asked "What?"

The venom flowed through my mouth again, I swallowed it then said "Be careful getting out okay. With your luck you'd probably trip on your way up." She didn't like this. She said whatever, slammed the Volvo's door shut, then just as I predicted she tripped on the second step up to her house. I drove off before I did anything stupid (not that coming here wasn't stupid) and headed to the hospital, this time making sure that is were I was going. 

Bella POV:

I was nervous about being back in the house. So everywhere I went I carried a baseball bat, ready to use it if I had to. I checked everywhere, also looking to see what he took. There wasn't anything I would think that Charlie would miss. A lot of my things were missing but nothing I really cared about. 

I decided not to tell Charlie what happened today; he would never let me stay home by myself if I did. 

Edward was so strange. I didn't get him. I was going to have to ask him what was up when I saw him tomorrow. It was just…weird. First he seems angry with me, and then he acts like that never happened, while he was saving my life. And how did he know I was in danger? He had avoided my question when I asked him what he was doing here. He is one strange guy. But even after all this I couldn't help but fell like I… I …loved him. I shook my head and headed up stairs to my room, wishing that today, never happened. 

All right, this is it. I finished this story. The rest of it happens just like it did in the book. I know this story kind of sucked. Sorry. Hope you like my new story better. I love Edward and I'm starting to like Jacob. Bye!

**XXX I Love The Twilight Series XXX **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, guess what

**A/N: Okay, guess what? I'm writing a sequel to "My First Day After School"!! If you're glad, you should thank **_**The Real Blue Eyed Demon**_**. I'll try to start it as soon as I get the time. I have a few stories I'm writing. "Vampires and Werewolves and Witches, Oh MY!" , "Edward and Alice play Chess" , and "Survival". Okay the last two aren't here yet either, so I have three stories to start and one story to finish. So check out "Vampires and Werewolves and Witches, Oh MY!" and I'll get the other stories here as soon as possible! **

**XXX I Love The Twilight Series XXX (aka: Megan) **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

**A/N:**

**You are all probably mad cause this is just a authors note, but I want to inform you that I have a poll on my profile and I would like you all to take it. It will help me decide what story to post next. **


	7. Please don't get mad or tell on mePeace

A/N: Okay people

A/N: Okay people. I have the sequel to My First Day After School up. It's called Sun Rise. (Yes I finally have a short title!) so yeah. All right. Thanks for reading. You guys rock.


End file.
